gerontologiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Edna Parker
Edna Ruth ParkerGovernor meets with country's two oldest, both Hoosiers (nascida Scott; 20 de abril de 1893 – 26 de novembro de 2008) era uma supercentenária americana verificada e, até sua morte, foi reconhecida como a pessoa viva mais velha do mundo após a morte de Yone Minagawa do Japão em 13 de agosto de 2007 até sua morte em 26 de novembro de 2008.World's oldest person, Yone Minagawa, dies at 114 - Japan News Review. Biografia Parker nasceu em uma fazenda no condado de Shelby, Indiana, perto de Bengala, no município de Hendricks, filha de Frank Scott e Mary Eads. Ela foi criada com uma dieta típica de carne e amido e frequentou a Franklin High School e depois teve aulas no Franklin College para obter um certificado de ensino. Parker ensinou em uma escola de dois quartos em Smithland, Indiana, por 2 anos, até que ela se casou com seu vizinho, Earl Parker, em 12 de abril de 1913.Shelby County, Indiana, Index To Marriage Record 1856 - 1920 Inclusive Vol, W. P. A. Original Record Located: County Clerk's O; Book: 21;Page: 243 Earl morreu em 23 de fevereiro de 1939. Eles tiveram dois filhos, Clifford e Earl Jr.1920 US Census; Place: Needham, Johnson, Indiana; Roll: T625_442; Page: 4B; Enumeration District: 138; Image: 133., os quais ela sobreviveu.Indiana Woman Now World's Oldest Person TheIndyChannel 14 de agosto de 2007 Em abril de 2008, ela tinha cinco netos, 14 bisnetos e 13 tataranetos. Suas duas irmãs também são falecidas; Georgia Fateley viveu até os 99 anos, enquanto sua irmã Opal Osborne tinha 88 anos quando morreu. Ela também teve um irmão Harry Scott, o qual ela sobreviveu.Edna Parker Obituary Murphy-Parks Funeral Home Anos depois Parker morava sozinha em uma fazenda em Blueridge Road depois que seu marido morreu aos 45 anos. Permaneceu lá até os 100 anos, quando, ainda com uma saúde muito forte, foi morar com um de seus filhos. Uma noite de inverno, ela foi deixada sozinha enquanto o filho e a esposa dele iam a um jogo de basquete. Quando eles voltaram, ela estava no quintal, inconsciente, na neve e visível sob pouca luz porque usava seu suéter vermelho favorito. Sua família temia sua morte, mas os médicos chegaram e ela se recuperou completamente, exceto apenas por ferimentos leves. Depois, foi decidido que ela precisava se mudar para um lar de idosos. Anos finais Até sua morte, Parker morava no Heritage House Convalescent Center, uma comunidade de aposentados em Shelbyville, Indiana. Em abril de 2007, aos 114 anos, ela se encontrou com a segunda moradora viva mais velha de Indiana e a quinta pessoa viva mais velha do mundo, Bertha Fry, que morava em Muncie, Indiana, tinha 113 anos na época, o que estabeleceu a maior idade combinada para uma reunião de dois supercentenários, com 227 anos e 142 dias. Parker viveu na mesma casa que Sandy Allen, a mulher viva mais alta verificada pelo Guinness World Records, até a morte de Allen em 13 de agosto de 2008. Parker gostava de ler e recitar poesias, especialmente as obras de James Whitcomb Riley, e de acordo com a família gostava de citar sua poesia para os visitantes. Ela lia o jornal todos os dias, gostava de cartões de simpatizantes e frequentemente enviava autógrafos para as pessoas que os pediam. Em 2007, ela recebeu uma carta do presidente George W. Bush em seu aniversário de 114 anos, que agradeceu por "compartilhar sua sabedoria e experiências" com as gerações mais jovens. Também naquela época, ela recebeu a chave da prefeitura de Shelbyville, O Heritage House Convalescent Center planejou duas festas de aniversário separadas para comemorar seu aniversário de 115 anos. Em cada uma delas, eles lançaram 115 balões multicoloridos, porque ela gostava de ver balões flutuando no céu. A celebração pública foi em 18 de abril de 2008, enquanto a família particular foi em 20 de abril de 2008, seu aniversário real. Ela era uma das únicas 21 pessoas verificadas para atingir 115 anos na época. Em 20 de maio de 2008, um dos quatro filhotes de falcão peregrino aninhados no topo de um arranha-céu no centro de Indianápolis recebeu o nome de Edna. Uma câmera de ninho vivo deste pássaro e família está disponível no Blog Indy Star Falcon.Peregrine Falcon Named in Honor of Edna Parker Falcons Blog Um videoclipe do anúncio de nomenclatura durante o dia da faixa está disponível no YouTube. Parker morreu em um lar de idosos em Indiana, em 26 de novembro de 2008, aos 115 anos e 220 dias.World's oldest person dies at 115 BBC News. 28 de novembro de 2008 Ela foi enterrada no Shelbyville's Miller Cemetery. Galeria ' EParker1.jpg|Edna Parker (no meio) com 1 ano de idade. EParker30s.jpg|Edna Parker (extrema esquerda) na faixa dos 30 anos, com a família. EParker113.jpg|Edna Parker aos 113 anos. Edna Parker and Sandy Allen.jpg|Edna Parker, a pessoa viva mais velha do mundo e Sandy Allen, a mulher mais alta do mundo em abril de 2007. EdnaParker114.jpg|Edna Parker com seu tataneto Kole Scott de 7 meses em 17 de agosto de 2007. EParker115.jpg|Edna Parker aos 115 anos em 8 de outubro de 2008. ' Referências *Gerontology Research Group en:Edna Parker Categoria:Nascidos em Indiana Categoria:Nascidos nos Estados Unidos Categoria:Mortos em Indiana Categoria:Mortos nos Estados Unidos Categoria:Detentores de Recordes de Longevidade Estaduais e Territoriais dos EUA